Hide and Seek
by cries havoc
Summary: Several weeks after Elsa's coronation, Olaf has taken to calling her "Momma." When Olaf asks to play a game, Elsa suggests finding Anna so they can all play together. The girls split up, but Elsa ends up stumbling into Anna's hiding place with Olaf hot on her heels. Elsanna tension ensues (you've been warned).


**AN: This was written in response to some choice fanart by _virtuousvidette_ on tumblr. **

_**Backdrop: Several weeks after Elsa's coronation, Olaf has taken to calling her "Momma." Anna doesn't know yet, because Elsa is embarrassed about having snow children (Marshmallow counts!). Olaf asks to play a game, and Elsa suggests finding Anna so they can all play together. The girls split up, but Elsa ends up stumbling into Anna's hiding place (a mo-fucking closet) with Olaf hot on her heels. Elsanna tension ensues. Elsa's POV.**_

Olaf toddled into the throne room where Queen Elsa was reviewing paperwork following her last meeting of the day. His personal flurry cloud struggled to keep up with the childlike snowman's energetic waddling as he called out happily,

"Momma! Are you all done with queen stuff for today?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Elsa smiled. Looking up, she chuckled.

"Yes, Olaf, I'm all done. We've talked about your calling me 'Momma' thought –"

"_We have to be alone because people might not understand our special relationship_," Olaf recited, waving a stick arm lazily. "I know, Momma,"

Elsa flinched.

"—But we are alone."

The throne room was empty but for the two of them, unless Olaf's snow cloud counted separately.

"Yes, but someone could walk in," Elsa sighed as Olaf's face fell, his carrot nose drooping as he frowned.

After a few seconds, he grinned again. "Sorry, Momma. Can we play now?"

Elsa couldn't help but giggle, hiding her smile behind one hand. _Giggling wasn't queenly_. "Yes, _son_, we can play. What did you have in mind?" The blonde sorceress stood, tossing the stack of papers back onto her throne. They could wait, after all, her son wanted to play.

Olaf shrugged as best he could without well-defined shoulders. "I dunno."

"Well, why don't we go find Anna and see if she has any ideas?" Elsa ushered Olaf out into the hall, calling out for her sister.

"Yay! Anna always has good ideas for games!" Olaf cheered, twirling his arms and dancing as his cloudburst chugged along, keeping him cool and solid.

It only took the pair a few minutes to find Princess Anna. The exuberant girl had been in the painting room, reconnecting with Joan and the others after several weeks away. Spending time with her sister was better than any painting, but after so many years with only the static images for company, she felt bad neglecting them.

Anna waved at Olaf and Elsa from down the hall, calling out a simple greeting.

Elsa felt her stomach clench as one shoulder of Anna's dress slipped down a bit. Silently chiding herself as she watched Olaf scurry toward the younger girl, Elsa once again dismissed the warmth in her belly as joy. _Joy at being reunited with her sister_. Nothing else would be appropriate, no matter how unorthodox their childhoods had been. No matter that, as adults, they were practically strangers. _Anna was still her blood._

"Elsa?" Anna put a warm hand on her elder sister's shoulder, freckled face drawn briefly in confusion.

Realizing she must have missed some part of Olaf and Anna's conversation, Elsa attempted to bring herself back to earth. "Yes? Sorry, my mind must have wandered."

"It's okay," Anna smiled softly, pulling her hand back a bit more sharply than necessary. "Olaf and I want to play hide and seek."

"Hide and seek!" Olaf shouted, his cloudburst sending flurries down on his head faster as it responded to his excitement.

Elsa grinned down at her little snowman, and pretended that smile didn't falter when she met her sister's eyes. "Hide and seek sounds wonderful. Are there any rules, anywhere in the palace that's off limits?"

Anna and Olaf exchanged a glance.

"You're always soooooo practical Elsa!" Anna rolled her eyes and gently pushed the blonde's shoulder. "Let's just stay on this floor, okay?" She asked Olaf, who bounced on the spot happily.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. You two hide and I'll find you!" Olaf squeezed his eyes shut and started counting, poorly, under his breath. "One, two, four, five, seven, twelve…."

Anna grabbed Elsa by the arm and pulled her away, giggling. "Come on, Elsa!"

Elsa swallowed harshly when Anna's hand slipped down to find her own, the warmth of her sister's fingers intertwining with her cooler ones. "We should split up, Anna. And no hiding in suits of armor this time."

"Ugh, you're no fun, Elsa! That's the best hiding place!" Anna grinned and sprinted up the hall, out of sight in seconds.

Elsa slowed, her hand still tingling where Anna had held it. Anna, with her freckles and adorable plaited hair. Anna, with her open smile and happy laugh. Anna, _her baby sister_.

"Get a hold of yourself, Elsa," she groaned, shaking her head hard. The thoughts were becoming more frequent. The moments of doubt, of confusion, of _lust_. _It was wrong_, the way Elsa thought of Anna. She knew that, but that knowledge was not enough to stop her heart from wanting as it did.

"_Lalalala, I wonder where they hid? Not in the paintings room, hmm…."_

Elsa jumped, hearing Olaf from around a corner, and started to half-run into the next hallway. Glancing around, she spotted a smaller door which presumably led to a closet the servants used for storing supplies. Short on time, she grabbed the handle, jerking it open and rushing in, heedless of anything past ruining the game if Olaf caught her out in the open. She closed the door and leaned against the fall wall, placing both hands up to brace herself as she stumbled to a stop.

A gasp, a _very familiar gasp_, turned Elsa's attention away from her snow-son.

Bright blue eyes, not unlike her own, stared at Elsa, wide with alarm. Warm breath ghosted across the queen's lips, inches away. Strawberry blonde hair, dulled by the lack of light, framed Anna's face as Elsa struggled to comprehend that this was actually happening.

"Elsa?" Anna breathed, just as startled as the blonde by their sudden proximity.

"Anna?"

"This – this is my hiding spot." Anna didn't blink.

Elsa didn't move away.

Neither moved when Olaf's gleeful voice echoed down the hall, "_Ready or not, here I come!"_

Neither noticed as it started to snow in that small space. For many seconds, long after Olaf's chattering faded into silence, the sisters stared, frozen in that tense moment.


End file.
